


never changes a thing

by ace8013



Series: little ants are marching [2]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, BEN AND EMILY <333333, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Trans Ben Arnold, barely betaed we die like men, ben arnold guard guy, but its kinda subtle in this one, this might be ooc but :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace8013/pseuds/ace8013
Summary: Speaking of,” Sammy said, raising his eyebrows, “When are you gonna tell Emily you're hopelessly in love with her?”Ben choked on his pancakes.“Duuude. What? That’s crazy talk. No idea what you’re implying. I’m not in lo-” He trailed off. “I hate you.” He grumbled quietly staring at his food.“Ben. It has been painfully obvious. For years.”or, kfam marching band au
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens, Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens & Emily Potter & Lily Wright, Ben Arnold/Emily Potter
Series: little ants are marching [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	never changes a thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [and_hera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_hera/gifts).



> hey gang this is gonna be part of a series where they r all in marching band :3 might be kinda ooc but roll w it
> 
> this is how im coping w my season being cancelled ahaha
> 
> title is from ants marching- dave matthews band

“Hey, I’m sorry, Betty was running late, I had to walk.” Ben said hurriedly sliding into the booth where Sammy was sitting on his phone.

“Dude, it’s fine,” Sammy laughed. “Why didn’t you tell me, though? I could’ve come to pick you up.” 

Ben shrugged. “This for me?” He gestured at the glass of water closer to him on the diner table. 

Sammy nodded. “Yeah, Rose said she’d wait until you got here to bring coffee over for us. Besides, I ordered for you, I figured you’d be late. You usually are, Ben.” He laughed.

Ben scoffed. “Am not! I just have a lot on my plate,” He said, feigning innocence. 

“Uh huh. How is _senior year_ treating you?” He raised his eyebrows.

Ben made a face. “It’s alright. Not a fan of my APs so far. Miss you. And Emily. And Lily. And Troy. And-”

“Yeah, yeah I get it, all your friends are gone. How is band now that you’re the angsty loner of the woodwinds?”

Ben made a surprised noise. “Dude! Didn’t I tell you? I switched sections!”

“Youuu might have?” Sammy wracked his brain. “Yeah, I don’t remember. So, what’re you playing now?”

“Uhh. I’m actually in guard.”

Sammy almost choked on his water. “You what?”

“Yeah!” Ben smiles, playing with his straw wrapper. “I’d been wanting to switch for a while but didn’t want to leave you guys and stuff.” He shrugged.

“Wow. Ben Arnold, guard guy.” Sammy laughed in disbelief. “How- how is it?”

“It’s really good! After last year's seniors left, I’m the only guy, so that's kinda weird. I kinda thought the uniform and makeup and stuff was gonna make me, uh, uncomfortable, but it’s actually really good! I have like, a _dude’s_ version of their uniform, with _pants._ Pants, Sammy!”

“Woah. That’s cool.” Sammy said as a waitress sat down their food. “Thank you,” he mouthed as Ben rambled on.

“Yeah! And the directors all say I’m a ‘ _natural performer_.’” Ben waggled his eyebrows at Sammy.

“Guess all those years of theatre finally paid off.”

“Booo, you’re just theater-kid-phobic.” Ben paused to shove food in his mouth. “How much do I owe you for this? And you’re coming tomorrow right?”

“You don’t owe me anything, Ben, I have a job. And hell yeah, I’m coming, I’m sitting with Emily, Troy, and Lily. Probably Betty too, since I’m crashing at your house. She has to do _senior night_ though, so,”

“Dude, shut up, I don’t want to think about that. Shut up. Plus, you’re coming out too. You’re my brother.”

“Ben.”

“That’s what Chet’s gonna say. ‘Ben Arnold is here with his mom Betty, and his brother Sammy’ so you _better_ be out there with me. I was there for yours.” Ben gave Sammy a pointed look.

“That was uh, _special circumstances._ But yeah, yeah, sure. I’m sure Troy and the girls won’t mind. Speaking of,” Sammy said, raising his eyebrows, “When are you gonna tell Emily you're hopelessly in love with her?”

Ben choked on his pancakes.

“Duuude. What? That’s crazy talk. No idea what you’re implying. I’m not in lo-” He trailed off. “I hate you.” He grumbled quietly staring at his food.

“Ben. It has been painfully obvious. For _years._ ” Sammy said, stabbing at his salad.

Ben looked up with wide eyes. “Do you think she knows?” He panicked.

Sammy snorted. “God, no. If she knew, she’d have made a move. She’s not the type of girl to wait for you to ask her out.”

“Not if she doesn’t like me back!” Ben hissed.

Sammy laughed loudly. “Ohhh, Ben Arnold. Sweet young fool. Like I said, _painfully obvious_. Both of you.”

“No way. She’s an _angel_ , Sammy. Too perfect for this world. No way she’s into me.” Ben shook his head. “Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah, well, ask her out and you’ll see.”

Ben laughed. “No fucking way. Not out to get my heart broken on home comp day.”

“Whatever you say, Benny.”

Ben gave Sammy a dirty look and Sammy just laughed. 

-

“Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi!” Ben yells as he waves wildly and jogs towards where Sammy, Lily, and Emily are standing down near the concession stands.

Ben’s greeted with a chorus of ‘hellos’ and ‘good jobs’ as Sammy pulls him into a half-hug.

“Ben, that was amazing! Ben Arnold guard guy! Absolutely killing it!” He said, rubbing the top of Ben’s head with his knuckles.

“Hell yeah, man!” Lily shouted, punching Ben’s arm. “Continuing the _Lily Wright Guard Captain_ legacy.” She laughed.

“You were amazing, Benny. You guys are gonna score great.” Emily pulled Ben out from under Sammy’s arm and into a hug.

“Thanks, Em.” He smiled into her shoulder. “It felt good! It was a good show!” He laughed, wiping at the makeup residue on Emily’s jacket after he pulled away. “Sorry, I’m not used to the makeup yet.”

“It’s fine, Benny. My band jacket’s seen worse.” She laughed lightheartedly. 

“Sammy!” Lily started, causing Ben and Emily to look away from each other and to her. “Buy me salt potatoes?”

“No.”

“Let’s go!” She whined, tugging on his arm.

Sammy grumbled but followed her begrudgingly towards one of the food tents.

“Thanks for coming,” Ben mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

She swatted his arm lightly. “Like I wasn’t gonna come see my _favorite_ band kick ass at their home competition? Yeah right, Benny.” Emily offered him a smile. “It really was amazing, Ben. You guys are great this year. Kinda mad you got such an awesome show after I graduated, actually.”

“Damn. Should’ve failed then. Become a super-senior, hang out with me, good band season, all sound like pros to me!”

“Of course. Hanging out with you is always a pro, Benny.”

They were silent for a moment. Ben cleared his throat. “I miss you guys a lot. I thought it would be easier when you and Lily left, but,” He looked around at the crowd, not meeting Emily’s eyes.

“I don’t think it’s ever gonna be easy. I miss you a lot, you know.” She nudged him.

“You do?” He asked softly.

“Of course, Benny. You’re one of my best friends.”

“Good to know.”

“Listen, Ben-” Emily starts just as Lily is bounding up to them with a styrofoam bowl in hand.

“I’ll never get over how fucking good these are. How do they make them like that?” Lily’s shouting over the sound of the crowd.

Emily snorts. “No clue, Lils.”

“You get suckered into buying her those?” Ben asks Sammy, grinning.

Sammy nods, clearly exasperated. 

Lily produces a small bag of doritos and a ziploc baggie of cookies from her jacket pocket, which she holds out. “For you, Benjamin. And cookies for the lady.”

“Ben,” he mumbles, but takes them.

“Thanks, Lily. Or should I thank Sammy? You probably didn’t pay for these.”

“I did not! Thanks for the snacks, Shotgun.” Lily says patting Sammy’s shoulder before she turns and starts walking. “I’m gonna go sit! Emily! Join me?”

“See you guys later,” Emily smiles, before skipping to catch up with Lily.

“So,”

“Don't start, Stevens.”

Sammy laughs. “Come on, let’s find your mom.”

-

“Hey! I thought you left,” Ben says when he finds Emily later in the main entrance to the school, after the show has ended and most of the people have cleared out.

“Sammy’s my ride, and he’s helping some moms clean up.” She explains.

Ben nods. He sits down next to her on the bench, and they’re quiet for a moment.

“Ben-” Emily starts at the same time Ben says, “Hey listen-”

They stumble over apologies awkwardly.

“You go first,” Ben offers.

“You sure?”

He nods. 

Emily clears her throat. “Ben, I- I’ve been meaning to talk to you. For a while now. I just didn’t think this was a conversation we should have over the phone, and that whole thing with Greg at the end of last year...” She trails off. “Benny, I-”

He cuts her off. “I like you! I like you a lot! Maybe I’m reading this wrong or, or something but I like you a lot, I think I might be kind of in love with you, Emily Potter, and I had to tell you, no matter what. This might ruin everything, but-”

And she’s kissing him. She’s leaning down and her lips are touching his and- well. Ben thinks he might have died right there on the spot. And Ben’s kissing her back and, god, nothing else exists anymore. The whole world is just the two of them, lips touching lips, her hands in his hair, and his on her waist and Ben thinks, _this must be heaven._

And then there’s someone clearing their throat. Ben pulls away, wiping at his mouth, where he’s sure there’s lipstick- his or Emily’s he has no idea- and _of course_ there stands Sammy Stevens, his arms crossed, looking smug.

“I’m finished here if you are, Emily.” He says, grinning wide like a cheshire cat.

“Yeah,” She clears her throat, “yeah, I’m good. Um, I’ll talk to you later, Benny?”

“Yeah,” He answers.

As Sammy and Emily leave the building, Sammy turns and pumps his fist triumphantly.

Ben flips him off. 

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry abt this. come bug me on twt @THINKFVST


End file.
